


Roommates.

by SophieHolmes002



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie: Monsters University (2013), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHolmes002/pseuds/SophieHolmes002
Summary: Mike is a college student at Monsters University and is sharing a room with Randall, in this story they take the time to get to know each other better.
Relationships: Randall Boggs/Mike Wazowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Roommates.

Mike was ecstatic, he was a college student at Monsters University! As he received the keys to his dorm room he was told he had a roommate which made him even more excited. Upon arriving he carefully opens the door, standing within was a slender figure.  
A moment passes before the figure slithers out of the room, the monster was a purple reptile with big round glasses. He gives Mike a friendly smile. 

"Hi there! You must be my roommate, I'm Randy Boggs. Scaring major." Mike grins and eagerly shakes Randall's hand. 

"I'm Mike Wazowski, also a scaring major." The shorter green monster was very giddy, his mind pondering over all the possible adventures he would go on with his new friend. 

"That's great! Since we're officially roommates, I'd like you to take first pick on the beds." Randall had decided to wait for his roommate to arrive before picking a bed, Mike was surprised by the generous offer but takes it.  
He thanks Randall and picks the bed on the left. 

"Tell me a little about yourself Mike, what made you want to become a scarer?" Randall sits on his bed on the right, he was curious to know about Mike.

"When I was a kid I went on a field trip to Monsters Inc, I met a monster who worked as a scarer. He told me that he came here and after successfully sneaking into a human child's room he gave me this hat. Ever since then I had the passion to be a scarer." Mike fondly strokes the brim of the battered hat, smiling fondly as he remembered its origins.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I wanted to be a scarer because I have always been fascinated by the process. I wanted to know what it was like to scare a kid and collect energy from it." Randall rubs his neck sheepishly, he felt like his reason was less valid than Mike's.

"Yeah? That's pretty cool too." Mike smiled warmly, he could tell Randall felt anxious and wanted to help lift his spirits.

"T-Thank you." The taller monster flushed a light magenta, he flops onto his back and sighs softly. In the morning lessons would begin and mark the beginning of the semester. He was nervous but also excited.

The duo continue to make small talk, happily chatting about school and what their expectations were for the semester. Soon they settled in bed, with a final goodnight they fall asleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of their journey. 

\---

The sound of the alarm beeping echoed in the quiet room, Mike awoke first and yawns. Randall was rather groggy as he woke up, he sits up and reaches for his glasses. Putting them on as he yawns sleepily. 

"Good morning." Mike and Randall spoke in unison making them laugh, they got themselves ready before heading into the cafeteria for breakfast.

"First lesson we have today is Scaring 101, are you nervous?" Mike asks, picking a tray and plopping down food he found appealing. Randall follows suit, following him to a table by a window.

"Oh absolutely, first day always makes me nervous but I'm sure we'll be okay." He yawns softly before tiredly shovelling some food into his mouth.

"That's right! As long as we stick together this class, heck this whole semester will be a breeze." Mike smiles, he truly believed in his words. Having a friend by his side would make things easier and it was fun learning more about him too.

"You really think so? In that case, let's blow some minds!" Randall hardly ever felt confident but he couldn't help it, Mike's own confidence was infectious. The two monsters high five enthusiastically, continuing to eat their breakfast whilst chatting about the upcoming classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, I look forward to writing more in the future. 😀


End file.
